dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Half-Rylvain (3.5e Race)
humans and rylvains.]] Half-Rylvain A very long time ago, a portal between worlds was opened. This portal was between the Wilderness of the Beastlands, and the material plane. It just so happened, that this portal appeared in the Beastlands near the home of a large tribe of rylvain. Seeing the portal and being overwhelmed by their curiousity, the entire tribe of rylvain decided to break away from the "norm" and same old history of their race, and be pioneers and explore this new world. Once on the material plane, the rylvain found themselves near a large human settlement that were unsuccessfully coping with a harsh winter and limited supplies. The rylvain, seeing this, and being master hunters helped the humans gather food and supplies, and in exchange the Humans helped the rylvain get accustomed to their strage new home. As a result of this close camaraderie, it was only natural that a few human-rylvain relationships evolved. and from those relationships, the half-rylvain were born, and thrive today as a race of their own. Personality Most half-rylvain have the curiosity, inventiveness, and ambition of the human parent along with the inquisitive but cautious instincts, connection to nature, and the connection to trinkets, artifacts, hunting trophies, and art more than coins and gems like their rylvain parent. Physical Description Half-rylvain have patches of very fine, very smooth layer of fur in places where hair growth is common for humans (forearms, chest, back and calves, but almost never on the torso of females) which ranges in color from a light, sandy brown to dark browns or black, and also have long hair on top of their head that grows slightly faster than humans. The average half-rylvain is generally taller than the tallest half-orcs standing between 7 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 250 and 375 lbs with females visibly shorter and leaner than males, half-rylvains all have slightly broad noses with just slightly larger than human nasal openings, which resembles the cross between a half-orc and a human's. All half-rylvain are born with a prehensile tail that looks much like a tail of a lion in the fact that it has a light covering of the same smooth fur along it that the body has, and it bushes out at the end. The difference being that, this tail has muscles that allow it to act more like that of a monkey's in the fact that it can be used to pick up, hold and manipulate small objects. The muscles in the tail are so strong infact, that the tail can be used to hold onto something and support the weight of the half-rylvain for brief periods. Half-rylvain have keen eyes with iris' that are usually a shade that is commonly seen in humans, and on rare occasion even an orangish shade. Half-rylvain are considered adults at 25 years old and can live to be up to 200 years old. Relations Because full blooded rylvain are outsiders and not very humanoid in appearance, most half-rylvain can have a rough time with members of any race who have trouble with outsiders or with races that are suspicious in general such as dwarves. Half-rylvain who appreciate art can generally find some interest in common with an elf or more sophisticated humans and halflings. Half-rylvain being serious and cautious hunters often don't appreciate gnomish humor and therefore may be a source of friction between any given gnome and half-rylvain. Any character willing to give a half-rylvain a chance would find them to be both an intelligent and a reliable and valuable friend to have. Alignment Half-rylvain, like their rylvain parent, tend to gravitate towards more neutral alignments on the Law-Chaos axis. They are comfortable with change (a chaotic trait), but like their rylvain parent, have stong ties to their hunting traditions, and to honoring their tribes and family. Like humans, they favor good and evil in equal proportions. Lands Half-rylvain have no lands of their own, though they are always welcome in rylvain tribes. Of the other races, Humans are the most likely to accept half-rylvain, but even some Human communities might find themselves bothered by the strong visual cues of the half-rylvain's outsider heritage, and half-rylvain almost always live in Human lands when not living among rylvain tribes. Religion It is highly normal for any half-rylvain whom has grown up with even partial contact with their rylvain parent or especially if they were completely raised by their rylvain parent to worship the chief deity of the rylvain, Aralhal, known as The Strategist, God of the Hunt, The Great Trapper, and Creator and Ruler of the Rylvain. Aralhal's clerics teach the importance of balance and not needlessly over hunting. They excel in teaching others to hunt, gather and to be able to survive in the wilderness. In larger cities temples to Aralhal may even be an outpost to purchase hunting supplies. Language Half-rylvain have no language of their own, but will generally know the language(s) of the parent which they knew growing up. Half-rylvain raised with the Human parent only, will only begin knowing Common, the half-rylvain raise only among a rylvain tribe, only speaks Rylvain, but the half-rylvain raise either by both parents, or at least with access to both parents begins knowing both Common and Rylvain. Names Half-rylvain are given names according to the culture in which they grew up. Half-rylvain that were raised with both parents together generally use the rylvain naming convention of giving their child a rylvain proper name and family name, and then use a human name as their rylvain nickname. Male names: Corrisor, Centran, Lareth, Lisnam, Rossar, Troniss, Tansuren Female names: Aroness Ceressa, Cilrena, Lorassa, Lussera, Taress, Terrasel Family Suffixes: Bel, Bar, Din, En, Hai, Ire, Lim, Ras, Sen, Tai, Half-Rylvain Racial Traits * , - , , : Half-rylvain are big and strong, but that bulk sometimes gets in the way when trying to be nimble. Half-rylvain are sturdy, with minds that are as sharp as their muscles are strong. * ( ) * : As medium-sized creatures, half-rylvain have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Half-rylvain base land speed is 30 feet. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): A half-rylvain can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish color under these conditions. * Darkvision (Ex): Half-rylvain have Darkvision out to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but is otherwise like normal sight, and half-rylvain can function just fine with no light at all. * Powerful Build (Ex): The physical stature of half-rylvain lets them function in many ways as if they were one size catagory larger. Whenever a half-rylvain is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bullrush attempts and trip attempts), the half-rylvain is treated as one size category larger if doing so is advantageous to them. A half-rylvain is also considered to be one size category larger when determining whether a creatures special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect them. A half-rylvain can use weapons designed for creatures one size category larger without penalty. However, their space and reach remain the same of a creature of their actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with effects of powers, abilities or spells that change a subjects size category. * Scent (Ex): This extraordinary ability lets a half-rylvain detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. * Unerring Direction (Ex): Half-rylvain have an instinctive sense of which direction is north, even when they are underground or otherwise unable to see the sky or other visual ques. Beyond the Material Plane, except in the plane of their ancestors, this ability does not function. * Climate Tolerant (Ex): Half-rylvain suffer very little harm from environmental extremes of heat or cold. They do not have to make Fortitude saves in extreme environments between -20 and 140 F (severe cold to severe heat). This ability does not provide any protection from fire or cold damage. * Resistance to Acid 5, Cold 5 and Fire 5 (Ex): Half-rylvains gain a slight resistance to acid, cold and fire damage from their outsider blood. * While a half-rylvain's body takes more after its rylvain parent, a half-rylvain's mind takes more after its versatile and capable human lineage. Half-rylvains gain +4 skill points at first level and 1 extra skill point at each additional level. (The 4 skill points at first level are added on as a bonus, not multiplied in; see the Players Handbook). * +4 on all Survival checks. This includes checks made to follow tracks. * +2 on all Listen and Spot checks. * Automatic Languages: Common, Rylvain. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). Half-rylvains have all of the versatility and broad (if shallow) experience that humans have. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any. When determining whether a multiclass half-rylvain takes an experience point penalty, his or her highest-level class does not count. * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::1 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::2 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race